jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anakaris (Continuum-59343921)
Anakaris --- Former ruler of an Egyptian empire. Background The 12th Pharaoh of a great Egyptian empire. He became Pharaoh at the age of 12. Foreseeing his death and revival, he had a pyramid and a sanctum created for his return. Five thousand years later, he was brought back to life when Pyron invaded Earth. After the battle, he traveled five thousand years back in time to fight and defeat the invaders of his empire. Once his kingdom was saved, he heard a voice from the far future. He traveled to the present time and entered the Majigen (a dimension created by Jedah). While fighting there, he learned that the destruction of his kingdom was unavoidable. In order to protect it, he then returned to his kingdom and took his people to another dimension so that they may be free from the wars of Earth. History When Dimitri returned to Nerima to kill Kasumi to sever the link between them he brought Morgan, Raptor and Anakaris along with him. So when they discovered that Lenore and Chloe were spying on them he immobilized them with his bandages as they were fighting Dimitri’s Ghouls. Dimitri demanded to know why they were there and who sent them, but Lenore just insulted him. However Morgan quickly figured out that it must have been Frank. Just as they were about to be killed they were saved by Kiima cutting of Anakaris’ hand and freeing them. She then teleported them away before Dimitri and the others could do anything. Raptor gave Anakaris back his hand only for the mummy to start being him with it for his tasteless joke, while Morgan asked if they should alter their plans. However Dimitri decided against it as it was both too late to alter the plan and the three didn’t know enough to do anything about it anyway. After sending Sergei Rustov and his group of mercenaries to attack a meeting between many of the most powerful Vampire families and bloodlines that were conveying in Nerima with a group of specially trained Goya. Dimitri savored his victor. While Morgan reminded him that there were many survivors and those that wouldn’t be at each others throats by morning will be looking to blame Dimitri for his part in bringing it about. That and their new ally. Dimitri wasn’t worried about that especially since their ally had taken casualties as well. Anakaris assured him the dead would be ready to replace his ghouls and that he would personally lead the assault against Ling-Ko. Raptor also assured him that he would bring his boys as well. As they planned for their attack Dimitri was once again assaulted with a wave of compassion from Kasumi. shrugging off Morgan’s concern he asked Raptor if she was found yet. Who replied that she was seen at Tofu’s clinic. He also informed him about Natsume’s ascension as the new Slayer. When they heard the sound of Natsume’s fight with Nabiki the Dark Pack left to see how potent Natsume was. Dimitri and his Dark Pack arrived just as the battle of the sisters was progressing once again to an entirely new level and watched it on an adjoining rooftop. As Natsume was too new at her role, too unfamiliar with her own potential to tap into more than a mere two percent of the gift that she has been bequeathed to her by the Powers they focused more of their attention on Nabiki. Dimitri was also interested to see that Donovan and Stein were there as well. After Ranma and Frank finally put and end to their fight Donovan brought everyones attention to the fact that they were there. After exchanging pleasantries they prepared for battle. Just as they were about to attack Dimitri surprised them by revealing that he and Donovan were brothers. Dimitri spread wide his arms and cape and suddenly the shadows congealed around him and suddenly those shadows took on solid dimensions and rained down on them in a shower of pain that caused the Tendo Posse to scatter. Raptor, his made his presence immediately felt by shooting out bony protrusions causing Kurumi, Mousse and Tatewaki fell prey to the attack by Anakaris who ensnared them in a web of his own making. Natsume’s worry of her loved ones almost made her fall prey to Jumanji’s Hex Disk but she was luckily stopped by Keiko. With his presence known the Hougan attacked however since he mostly focused on Natsume this allowed Keiko to get the drop on him. Anakaris was shocked out of his argument with Raptor who called him out for holding all of the opponents for himself when Kuno used booken and Mouuse used a pair of scissors to cut themselves out of the bandages. While Kurumi merely burst out of hers. After extinguishing the flames from Kurumi’s chi burst he attempted to recapture her, but try as he might he could not ensnare the girl. Realizing this the ancient Egyptian was able to anticipate her movements causing her to slam into his outstretched arm. Seeing this Mouuse fired off a volley of weapons. Anakaris barely had time to register this before he was struck by javelins, throwing knives, shuriken, hooked blades, halberds and sharp-bladed hatchets which buried themselves into the bandaged dry tissues of his withered flesh, staggering him and leaving the mummy to look like nothing so much as a human-shaped pin-cushion. Tatewaki quickly attacked Raptor striking with rapid thrusts of his ever-trusty bokken, shattering bone spears and rib-cage thrusts that the Zombie King kept hurling in his direction. The Zombie King tried to taunt him by calling him out for using a weapon, but Kuno just took it in stride. While he wasn’t really worried about Kuno he started to worry when the slayer came over to aid him. Deciding to up the anty Raptor sent a wave of darkness at the two. Kuno quickly jumped into the space between Natsume and the attack taking the blunt of it on himself. Though Kuno attempted to resist raptor’s soul draining but he proved to be no match as was Natsume when she attempted to bring her rug-beater into play. Luckily by this time Donovan had recovered and shattered Raptor's bony body into a hundred pieces with his blade. By this point Dimitri who had seen Ranma’s Kamasenken decided to decided to kidnap him and leave. This caused Kasumi to finally reveal that she was there and begged Dimitri not to take her brother even offering herself in his stead. Unfortunately Dimitri was too interested in gaining Ranma’s abilities so he just promised that he would come for Kasumi another time. Nabiki and Kasumi were brought out of their despair when Talbain and Frank noticed that all the all of the rest of the Dark Pact was gone as well. Except for Morgan causing Nabiki to theorize that it was because she was the only one who was still conscious. Upon arriving back at the base they began to wonder exactly why Dimitri cut the battle short just to bring Ranma with him. Jumanji was quick to point out that that Ranma was able to hold his own against Dimitri. While impressed with that Dimitri revealed that what he wanted was the secret for how Ranma took out Morgan. Biting Ranma Dimitri gained the secrets of the Senken just as Morgan returned. Morgan was shocked out of her rant about being abandoned by Dimitri excited to have someone to practice on. Dark Pack looked on with mute astonishment as Morgan turned to jello in Dimitri’s arms. Dimitri ordered them that no harm was to come to Ranma as he took Morgan off to explore the full dimensions of his new technique. All three Darkwalkers nodded in sympathy as they new it would be hours before he would stop. Outside of the room Anakaris, used his bandages to create a makeshift listening device, while providing to Jumanji and Darkwulf, a very vivid audio play of what sounded like frantic physical activity going on with great abandon. They were interrupted by a pair of Goya sent by Jeddah to inform Dimitri of their successful capture of Ling-Ko. Ignoring Anakaris’ warning about interrupted the two the Goya was instantly obliterated by Morgan upon opening the door. With the mood ruined Dimitri asked the terrified remaining Goya why he was there. Ignoring Morgan’s pleas to continue Dimitri left to sacrifice the Blood Queen. Promising the horrified Morgan that they could continue in an hour. As they headed to Jedah Dimitri asked wear Raptor was but no one had seen him in an hour. As Dimitri complained about how long the ritual was taking as well as the fact that Morgan wasn’t there Darkwulf and Anakaris tried to calm him down while Pyron just taunted him for his impatience. Still trying to keep him calm the two mentioned that it wasn’t that Morgan hadn’t showed up given what he did to her. In response to Pyron’s skepticism by demonstrating the on Lilith. When Dimitri moved on to the bound Ling-Ko and began to relentlessly torture her Jeddah tried to stop him saying that he was going to far. This got Dimitri to realize that he was being corrupted by the power of the Senken. . By this point Happosai had arrived. Calling Dimitri and Jeddah out for torturing Ling-Ko using the technique before anyone could stop him Happosai allowed the Vampire Queen her release. So great was the energy that she radiated that her metal bonds were snapped like brittle ice, the titanium steel shattering as Ling-Ko sat up and shook with unholy emotion. As Ling-Ko was on the ground rolling with wave after wave of residual lust, fingering herself furiously while glaring up a storm in Dimitri's direction. Jeddah called to his own minions to capture while Pyron and Dimitri decided to deal with Happosai. Only when Dimitri lunged for Happosai he found himself propelled forward face-first into the altar. Pyron was blasting away at Happosai with flaming attacks that seemed to just barely miss the annoying old man who somehow seemed to anticipate his attacks before they were fully executed. Jeddah was looking quite perturbed and alarmed while Darkwulf and Anakaris hovered back and tried to avoid being casualties of the collateral damage. As Frank fought Darkwulf Keiko was busy fending off the attacks by Anakaris, who attempted to wrap her in bandages while she avoided his attacks and came back at him like a whirling dervish. The cloth wrapped Mummy grew increasingly frustrated with his inability to wrap his bandages around the agile kickboxer. A dozen times he almost managed to contain her only to see her move her body with impossible limberness and avoid entrapment all together. Using his power over the soil Anakaris turned the ground into quicksand. Keiko found herself trapped up to the level of her head in the now-compacted soil, which in turn began to squeeze against her body, crushing the breath out of her lungs and threatening to turn her into a human-shaped tube of toothpaste. As Anakaris boasted to his latest helpless victim Keiko in an effort to distract him insulted his name and how it sounded like a girls. While initially angry what truly caused Anakaris to lose his grip on his attack was the fact that Darkwulf agreed with her. Keiko was quick to seize the opportunity and broke free and unleashed the Shadow Skill technique Storm. Anakaris stared in dismay as a wave of raw Ki energy lanced towards him, and then all at once he was struck by a force that felt like a raw tidal wave of pure life essence, and it disrupted the negative forces that gave mobility and pseudo-life to his ancient, withered limbs, and all at once he was blown away like a candle snuffed out by the winds of ill fortune. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters